Lantis (company)
| industry = Japanese music | parent = Bandai Visual | subsid = | homepage = }} was a Japanese company that specialized as a music publisher label for Japanese musicians, anime soundtracks and video game soundtracks. It was established on November 26, 1999, and in May 2006, it was bought by, and became subsidized into Bandai Visual, an animation subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings. In February 2018, it was announced Lantis would be merged with its parent company Bandai Visual into a new branch of BNH, called Bandai Namco Arts. The reorganizing took effect as of April 1, 2018. Sublabels Lantis is composed of four labels: * Lantis (main label, formerly distributed by King Records, currently self-distributed) * Glory Heaven (distributed by Sony Music Entertainment Japan) * Kiramune (self-distributed) * Mellow Head (distributed by NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan, defunct) Artists Lantis *2HEARTS *AiRI *Ai Shimizu *AIKATSU☆STARS! *Aira Yūki *Aki Hata *Aki Misato *ALI PROJECT (transferred from Mellow Head, also work on other recording labels) *Annabel *Aqours *BEST FRIENDS! *BLOOD STAIN CHILD *Ceui *Choucho *CooRie *Dai-ni Bun'gei-bu *Daisuke Hirakawa *Daisuke Ono *DEARDROPS *Eufonius *Faylan *Fhána *G.Addict *GRANRODEO *Hekiru Shiina *Hiromi Satō *Hironobu Kageyama *Hiroshi Kitadani *Hyadain *IDOLiSH7 *Ika Musume *JAM Project *Kanae Itō *Kenichi Suzumura *Kenshō Ono *Larval Stage Planning *LAZY *Mai Nakahara *marble *Masaaki Endoh *Masami Okui *Masumi Itō *Natsuko Aso *Megu Sakuragawa *Megumi Ogata *Mia REGINA *milktub *Minami Kuribayashi *Minori Chihara *Minoru Shiraishi *Mitsuo Iwata *Miyuki Hashimoto *nano.RIPE *Natsuko Aso *Nomico *OLDCODEX *Oranges & Lemons *ORESAMA *OUTER-TRIBE *Reina Ueda *Rin *rionos *RIRIKO *Rita *R.O.N (also under the name "STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION") *Ryoko Shintani *Sakura Nogawa *Saori Atsumi *Sayaka Sasaki *SCREEN mode *Sena *Shizuka Itō *Shō Hayami *Shōjobyō *Showtaro Morikubo *Snow* *Sphere *STAR☆ANIS *StylipS *Suara *Shuuhei Kita *SV TRIBE *Takashi Utsunomiya (also under the name "U_WAVE") *Takuma Terashima *Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Tetsuya Kakihara *Toshiyuki Morikawa *TRUE *Ui Miyazaki *ULTRA-PRISM *Wild San-nin Musume *Yousei Teikoku *Yozuca* *Yūmao *Yūki Kaji *Yuko Goto *YURIA *ZAQ *μ's *Fo'xTails Kiramune *CONNECT (consisting Mitsuo Iwata and Kenichi Suzumura) *Miyu Irino *Hiroshi Kamiya *KAmiYU (consisting Irino and Kamiya) *Daisuke Namikawa *Tetsuya Kakihara *Nobuhiko Okamoto *Trignal (consisting Takuya Eguchi, Ryōhei Kimura, and Tsubasa Yonaga) *Hiroyuki Yoshino *SparQlew (consisting Yūto Uemura, Takuto Yoshinaga, Shun Horie, Yūya Hozumi, Shōya Chiba) GloryHeaven *Rie Kugimiya *Crustacea *Sphere *Mamiko Noto Mellow Head *kukui *Ai Shimizu *NANA *meg rock *Riryka Past artists *UNDER17 (disbanded on December 2004) *SKE48 (moved into Nippon Crown, later moved to Avex Trax) *Eri Kitamura (moved into Starchild Records on May 9, 2009) *Clover (activities ended on 2007) *Riyu Kosaka *Sae *KOTOKO (performed opening themes for "Onegai Teacher" and "Onegai Twins") *Saeko Chiba (quit on 2005) *Sakura Nogawa (moved on 2007) *Aya Hirano (moved to Universal Sigma on February 13, 2012) *Milky Holmes (moved into Hibiki Music on 2013) *Mix★JUICE (disbanded on January 2004) *MOSAIC.WAV *Ui Miyazaki (moved into FOXROT through 5pb.) *Little Non (disbanded on February 28, 2011) *Yuka Saotome *Sea☆A (disbanded on June 30, 2013) *Rey (disbanded on August 31, 2013) Anime These are anime television, OVA, and films for which Lantis published music. 2000s * ZOE: 2167 IDOLO (March 2001) (OVA) (Sunrise) * Z.O.E. Dolores,i (April 2001–September 2001) (TV animation) (Sunrise) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Gyōten Ningen Batseelor (仰天人間バトシーラー) (April 2001–March 2002) (TV animation) (Group TAC) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Captain Kuppa (砂漠の海賊!キャプテンクッパ) (August 2001–February 2002) (TV animation) (Bee Train) (Broadcaster: NHK) * Yobarete Tobedete! Akubi-chan (よばれてとびでて!アクビちゃん) (December 2001–November 2002) (TV animation) (Tatsunoko Productions) (Broadcaster: Kids Station) * Azumanga Daioh (あずまんが大王) (April 2002–September 2002) (TV animation) (Genco & J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Cosplay Complex (こすぷれCOMPLEX) (May 2002–September 2002) (OVA) (TNK) * Gravion (超重神グラヴィオン) (October 2002–December 2002) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * Haibane Renmei (灰羽連盟) (October 2002–December 2002) (TV animation) (Radix Ace Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * Mouse (マウス) (January 2003–March 2003) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Nanaka 6/17 (ななか6/17) (January 2003–March 2003) (TV animation) (Genco & J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hand Maid Mai (HAND MAID マイ) (February 2003) (OVA) (TNK) * Wandaba Style (妄想科学シリーズ ワンダバスタイル) (April 2003–June 2003) (TV animation) (TNK) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * The World of Narue (成恵の世界) (April 2003–June 2003) (TV animation) (Studio Live) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Scrapped Princess (スクラップド・プリンセス) (April 2003–October 2003) (TV animation) (Bones) (Broadcaster: WOWOW) * Saint Beast: Descend On The Surface (セイント・ビースト〜聖獣降臨編〜) (May 2003–June 2003) (OVA) (Tokyo Kids) * Ikki Tousen (一騎当千) (July 2003–October 2003) (TV animation) (Genco & J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Da Capo (D.C. 〜ダ・カーポ〜) (July 2003–December 2003) (TV animation) (Feel & Zexcs) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (君が望む永遠) (October 2003–January 2004) (TV animation) (Studio Fantasia) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Chrono Crusade (クロノクルセイド) (November 2003–June 2004) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * Gravion Zwei (超重神グラヴィオンZWEI) (January 2004–March 2004) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (光と水のダフネ) (January 2004–July 2004) (TV animation) (Genco & J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Phantom: The Animation (PHANTOM -ファントム・ジ・アニメーション-) (February 2004–November 2004) (OVA) (Earth Create) * Koi Kaze (恋風) (April 2004–June 2004) (TV animation) (A.C.G.T) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Girls Bravo (GIRLSブラボー) (July 2004–April 2005) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV (Season 1), WOWOW (Season 2)) * Futakoi (双恋) (October 2004–December 2004) (TV animation) (Telecom Animation Film) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Rozen Maiden (ローゼンメイデン) (October 2004–December 2004) (TV animation) (Nomad) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Final Approach (Φなる・あぷろーち) (October 2004–December 2004) (TV animation) (Zexcs & Trinet Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Genshiken (げんしけん) (October 2004–December 2004) (TV animation) (Genco & Palm Studio) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Kappa no Kaikata (カッパの飼い方) (October 2004–April 2005) (TV animation) (Picture Magic) (Broadcaster: Animax) * Kujibiki Unbalance (OVA) (くじびきアンバランス) (December 2004–April 2005) (OVA) (Genco & Palm Studio) * Damekko Dōbutsu (だめっこどうぶつ) (January 2005–February 2005) (TV animation) (Magic Bus) (Broadcaster: Kids Station) * Lime-iro Senkitan X (らいむいろ流奇譚X) (January 2005–March 2005) (TV animation) (A.C.G.T) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Air (エアー) (January 2005–March 2005) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Peach Girl (ピーチガール) (January 2005–June 2005) (TV animation) (Studio Comet) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Strawberry 100% (いちご100%) (April 2005–June 2005) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki (IZUMO -猛き剣の閃記-) (April 2005–June 2005) (TV animation) (Studio Kuma & Trinet Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Futakoi Alternative (フタコイ オルタナティブ) (April 2005–June 2005) (TV animation) (Feel & Ufotable) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Speed Grapher (スピードグラファー) (April 2005–September 2005) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge (あかほり外道アワーらぶげ) (July 2005–September 2005) (TV animation) (Radix Ace Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Moeyo Ken (機動新撰組 萌えよ剣) (July 2005–September 2005) (TV animation) (Picture Magic & Trient Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Petopeto-san (ぺとぺとさん) (July 2005–October 2005) (TV animation) (Genco & Xebec) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Da Capo: Second Season (D.C.S.S. 〜ダ・カーポ セカンドシーズン〜) (July 2005–December 2005) (TV animation) (Feel) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Shuffle! (シャッフル!) (July 2005–January 2006) (TV animation) (Asread) (Broadcaster: WOWOW) * Rozen Maiden: Träumend (ローゼンメイデン トロイメント) (October 2005–January 2006) (TV animation) (Nomad) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Noein: To Your Other Self (ノエイン もうひとりの君へ) (October 2005–March 2006) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * SoltyRei (ソルティレイ) (October 2005–March 2006) (TV animation) (AIC & Gonzo) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Saint Beast: Thousands of Noons & Nights (セイント・ビースト〜幾千の昼と夜 編〜) (December 2005–March 2006) (OVA) (Madhouse) * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (鍵姫物語 永久アリス輪舞曲) (January 2006–March 2006) (TV animation) (Picture Magic & Trinet Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Magikano (マジカノ) (January 2006–March 2006) (TV animation) (Magic Bus) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Spider Riders (スパイダーライダーズ 〜オラクルの勇者たち〜) (March 2006–April 2007) (TV animation) (Bee Train) (Broadcaster: Cartoon Network (USA), TV Tokyo/Kids Station (Japan)) * The Good Witch of the West (西の善き魔女) (April 2006–June 2006) (TV animation) (TYO Animations) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Soul Link (ソウルリンク) (April 2006–June 2006) (TV animation) (Picture Magic) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Renkin 3-kyū Magical? Pokān (錬金3級 まじかる?ぽか〜ん) (April 2006–June 2006) (TV animation) (Genco & Remic) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * High School Girls (女子高生 GIRL'S-HIGH) (April 2006–June 2006) (TV animation) (Arms & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱) (April 2006–July 2006) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Utawarerumono (うたわれるもの) (April 2006–September 2006) (TV animation) (OLM) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Strawberry Panic! (ストロベリー・パニック!) (April 2006–September 2006) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Glass Fleet (ガラスの艦隊) (April 2006–September 2006) (TV animation) (Gonzo & Satelight) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Mamotte! Lollipop (まもって!ロリポップ) (July 2006–September 2006) (TV animation) (Studio Comet) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Koi suru Tenshi Angelique (恋する天使アンジェリーク) (July 2006–March 2007) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hanoka (HANOKA〜葉ノ香〜) (August 2006–December 2006) (TV animation) (RAMS) (Broadcaster: Kids Station) * Kujibiki Unbalance (くじびきアンバランス) (October 2006–December 2006) (TV animation) (Genco & Ajia-do Animation Works) (Broadcaster: Kids Station) * Gift: Eternal Rainbow (Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow) (October 2006–December 2006) (TV animation) (OLM) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Lovely Idol (らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜) (October 2006–December 2006) (TV animation) (AIC & TNK) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Red Garden (レッドガーデン) (October 2006–March 2007) (TV animation) (Gonzo & Trinet Endertainment) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre (ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ) (December 2006) (OVA) (Nomad) * Venus Versus Virus (ヴィーナス ヴァーサス ヴァイアラス) (January 2007–March 2007) (TV animation) (Studio Hibari) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Shattered Angels (京四郎と永遠の空) (January 2007–March 2007) (TV animation) (TNK) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Master of Epic: The Animation Age (マスター・オブ・エピック ジ・アニメーション・エイジ) (January 2007–March 2007) (TV animation) (Gonzo & Palm Studio) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hidamari Sketch (ひだまりスケッチ) (January 2007–March 2007) (TV animation) (Shaft) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Shuffle! Memories (シャッフル! メモリーズ) (January 2007–March 2007) (TV animation) (Asread) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Keitai Shoujo (ケータイ少女) (March 2007–May 2007) (Original net animation) (Studio Hibari) * Saint Beast: Angel Chronicles (セイント・ビースト 〜光陰叙事詩天使譚〜) (April 2007–June 2007) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (神曲奏界ポリフォニカ) (April 2007–June 2007) (TV animation) (Ginga-ya) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Kotetsushin Jeeg (鋼鉄神ジーグ) (April 2007–July 2007) (TV animation) (Actas) (Broadcaster: WOWOW) * Princess Resurrection (怪物王女) (April 2007–September 2007) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Kamichama Karin (かみちゃまかりん) (April 2007–September 2007) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Lucky Star (らき☆すた) (April 2007–September 2007) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * School Days (スクールデイズ) (July 2007–September 2007) (TV animation) (TNK) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Genshiken 2 (げんしけん2) (October 2007–December 2007) (TV animation) (Arms & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Da Capo II (D.C.II 〜ダ・カーポII〜) (October 2007–June 2008) (TV animation) (Feel) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * They Are My Noble Masters (君が主で執事が俺で) (January 2008–March 2008) (TV animation) (A.C.G.T) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Chi's Sweet Home (チーズスイートホーム) (March 2008–September 2008) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Kure-nai (紅) (April 2008–June 2008) (TV animation) (Brain's Base) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Nijū Mensō no Musume (二十面相の娘) (April 2008–September 2008) (TV animation) (Bones & Telecom Animation Film) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * Neo Angelique Abyss (ネオ アンジェリーク ABYSS) (April 2008–September 2008) (TV animation) (TYO Animations) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Blassreiter (ブラスレイター) (April 2008–September 2008) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hidamari Sketch × 365 (ひだまりスケッチ×365) (July 2008–September 2008) (TV animation) (Shaft) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Lucky Star: Original na Visual to Animation (らき☆すた オリジナルなビジュアルとアニメーション) (September 2008) (OVA) (Kyoto Animation) * Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin (バトルスピリッツ 少年突破バシン) (September 2008–September 2009) (TV animation) (Sunrise) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Hyakko (ヒャッコ) (October 2008–December 2008) (TV animation) (Nippon Animation) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka (あかね色に染まる坂) (October 2008–December 2008) (TV animation) (TNK) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Ga-Rei: Zero (喰霊-零-) (October 2008–December 2008) (TV animation) (AIC & Asread) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Master of Martial Hearts (絶対衝激 〜PLATONIC HEART〜) (October 2008–February 2009) (OVA) (Pierrot) * Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (空を見上げる少女の瞳に映る世界) (January 2009–March 2009) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Maria-sama ga Miteru: 4th Season (マリア様がみてる 4thシーズン) (January 2009–March 2009) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒちゃんの憂鬱) (February 2009–May 2009) (Original net animation) (Kyoto Animation) * Nyorōn Churuya-san (にょろーん ちゅるやさん) (February 2009–May 2009) (Original net animation) (Kyoto Animation) * Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!! (ケロ0 出発だよ!全員集合!!) (March 2009) (Anime film) (Sunrise) * Tenjōbito to Akutobito Saigo no Tatakai (天上人とアクト人最後の戦い) (April 2009) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation) * First Love Limited (初恋限定。) (April 2009–June 2009) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: BS11) * Polyphonica Crimson S (神曲奏界ポリフォニカ クリムゾンS) (April 2009–June 2009) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Tears to Tiara (ティアーズ・トゥ・ティアラ) (April 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (White Fox) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (PHANTOM 〜レクイエム・フォー・ザ・ファントム〜) (April 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (Genco & Bee Train) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Saki (咲-Saki-) (April 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (Gonzo & Picture Magic) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009) (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱) (April 2009–October 2009) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka Hardcore (あかね色に染まる坂 ハードコア) (June 2009) (OVA) (TNK) * Umi Monogatari (うみものがたり 〜あなたがいてくれたコト〜) (June 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (Zexcs) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Sweet Blue Flowers (青い花) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * Canaan (カナン) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Taishō Baseball Girls (大正野球娘。) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Princess Lover! (プリンセスラバー!) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (GoHands) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Modern Magic Made Simple (よくわかる現代魔法) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (Nomad) (Broadcaster: BS11) * Sora no Manimani (宙のまにまに) (July 2009–September 2009) (TV animation) (Studio Comet) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Needless (ニードレス) (July 2009–December 2009) (TV animation) (Madhouse) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan (バトルスピリッツ 少年激覇ダン) (September 2009–September 2010) (TV animation) (Sunrise) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Hyakko Extra (ヒャッコ エクストラ) (October 2009) (OVA) (Nippon Animation) * Miracle Train: Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (ミラクル☆トレイン〜大江戸線へようこそ〜) (October 2009–December 2009) (TV animation) (TYO Animations) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Kämpfer (けんぷファー) (October 2009–December 2009) (TV animation) (Nomad) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Kiddy Girl-and (キディ・ガーランド) (October 2009–March 2010) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra (戦う司書 THE BOOK OF BANTORRA) (October 2009–April 2010) (TV animation) (David Production) (Broadcaster: Animax) 2010s * Ladies versus Butlers! (れでぃ×ばと!) (January 2010–March 2010) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Baka and Test (バカとテストと召喚獣) (January 2010–March 2010) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu (ひだまりスケッチ×☆☆☆) (January 2010–March 2010) (TV animation) (Shaft) (Broadcaster: TBS) * The Qwaser of Stigmata (聖痕のクェイサー) (January 2010–June 2010) (TV animation) (Hoods Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Katanagatari (刀語) (January 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (White Fox) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの消失) (February 2010) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation) * Demon King Daimao (いちばんうしろの大魔王) (April 2010–June 2010) (TV animation) (Artland & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Book Girl (文学少女) (May 2010) (Anime film) (Production I.G) * Book Girl Memoir ("文学少女"メモワール) (June 2010–December 2010) (OVA) (Production I.G) * Shukufuku no Campanella (祝福のカンパネラ) (July 2010–September 2010) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Asobi ni Iku yo! (あそびにいくヨ!) (July 2010–September 2010) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Mitsudomoe (みつどもえ) (July 2010–September 2010) (TV animation) (Bridge) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (伝説の勇者の伝説) (July 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (Zexcs) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Battle Spirits: Brave (バトルスピリッツ ブレイヴ) (September 2010–September 2011) (TV animation) (Sunrise) (Broadcaster: TV Asahi) * Otome Yōkai Zakuro (おとめ妖怪 ざくろ) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Squid Girl (侵略!イカ娘) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * MM! (えむえむっ!) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Samurai Girls (百花繚乱 サムライガールズ) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (Arms & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Togainu no Chi (咎狗の血) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (A-1 Pictures) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes (探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ) (October 2010–December 2010) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Bakuman (バクマン。) (October 2010–March 2013) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: NHK) * Rio: Rainbow Gate! (リオ レインボーゲート) (January 2011–March 2011) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū! (みつどもえ 増量中!) (January 2011–March 2011) (TV animation) (Bridge) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Infinite Stratos (IS 〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉) (January 2011–March 2011) (TV animation) (8-Bit) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Time Paladin Sakura (T.P.さくら 〜タイムパラディンさくら〜) (January 2011–April 2011) (OVA) (Nomad) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!!ヴァンガード) (January 2011–March 2012) (TV animation) (TMS Entertainment) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Mai no Mahō to Katei no Hi (マイの魔法と家庭の日) (February 2011) (OVA) (P.A.Works) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri (バカとテストと召喚獣 〜祭〜) (February 2011–March 2011) (OVA) (Silver Link) * Kämpfer für die Liebe (けんぷファー für die Liebe) (April 2011–May 2011) (OVA) (Nomad) * Softenni (そふてにっ) (April 2011–June 2011) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * We Without Wings (俺たちに翼はない) (April 2011–June 2011) (TV animation) (Nomad) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * The Qwaser of Stigmata II (聖痕のクェイサーII) (April 2011–June 2011) (TV animation) (Hoods Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * 30-sai no Hoken Taiiku (30歳の保健体育) (April 2011–June 2011) (TV animation) (Gathering) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hanasaku Iroha (花咲くいろは) (April 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Nichijou (日常) (April 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (世界一初恋) (April 2011–December 2011) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Toriko (トリコ) (April 2011–March 2014) (TV animation) (Toei Animation) (Broadcaster: Fuji TV) * +Tic Elder Sister (+チック姉さん) (May 2011–February 2012) (Original net animation) (Barnum Studio & TYO Animations) * Valkyria Chronicles III: The Wound Taken for Someone's Sake (戦場のヴァルキュリア3 誰がための銃瘡) (June 2011–August 2011) (OVA) (A-1 Pictures) * Baby Princess (ベイビー・プリンセス) (July 2011) (OVA) (Studio Comet) * Nekogami Yaoyorozu (猫神やおよろず) (July 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! (バカとテストと召喚獣にっ!) (July 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Heaven's Memo Pad (神様のメモ帳) (July 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Manyū Hiken-chō (魔乳秘剣帖) (July 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (Hoods Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Nyanpire (にゃんぱいあ) (July 2011–September 2011) (TV animation) (Gonzo) (Broadcaster: Kids Station) * VitaminX Addiction (ビタミンエックス アディクション) (August 2011–October 2011) (OVA) (Nomad) * Carnival Phantasm (カーニバル・ファンタズム) (August 2011–July 2012) (OVA) (Lerche) * Shinryaku!? Ika Musume (侵略!?イカ娘) (September 2011–December 2011) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hidamari Sketch × SP (ひだまりスケッチ×SP) (October 2011–November 2011) (OVA) (Shaft) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (真剣で私に恋しなさい!) (October 2011–December 2011) (TV animation) (Lerche & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Mashiroiro Symphony (ましろ色シンフォニー) (October 2011–December 2011) (TV animation) (Manglobe) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Future Diary (未来日記) (October 2011–April 2012) (TV animation) (Asread) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes: Act 2 (探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ 第2幕) (January 2012–March 2012) (TV animation) (Artland & J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Another (アナザー) (January 2012–March 2012) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * High School DxD (ハイスクールD×D) (January 2012–March 2012) (TV animation) (TNK & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Gokujyo (ゴクジョッ。〜極楽院女子高寮物語〜) (January 2012–March 2012) (TV animation) (LMD) (Broadcaster: Nippon TV) * Monsuno (獣旋バトル モンスーノ) (February 2012–May 2014) (TV animation) (Studio Hibari) (Broadcaster: Nickelodeon (USA), TV Tokyo (Japan)) * Koiken! (こいけん!) (March 2012–May 2012) (Original net animation) (Marvy Jack) * Natsuiro Kiseki (夏色キセキ) (April 2012–June 2012) (TV animation) (Sunrise) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Sankarea: Undying Love (さんかれあ) (April 2012–June 2012) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A (咲-Saki- 阿知賀編 episode of side-A) (April 2012–July 2012) (TV animation) (Studio Gokumi) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hyōka (氷菓) (April 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Medaka Box (めだかボックス) (April 2012–December 2012) (TV animation) (Gainax) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit (カードファイト!!ヴァンガード アジアサーキット編) (April 2012–January 2013) (TV animation) (TMS Entertainment) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Love, Election and Chocolate (恋と選挙とチョコレート) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Campione! (カンピオーネ! 〜まつろわぬ神々と神殺しの魔王〜) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Humanity Has Declined (人類は衰退しました) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (AIC) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them! (この中に1人、妹がいる!) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (Studio Gokumi) (Broadcaster: TBS) * So, I Can't Play H! (だから僕は、Hができない。) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (Feel) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (はぐれ勇者の鬼畜美学) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (Arms & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Tari Tari (タリタリ) (July 2012–September 2012) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Alternative (探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ ALTERNATIVE) (August 2012–December 2012) (OVA) (Artland & J.C.Staff) * Shinryaku!! Ika Musume (侵略!!イカ娘) (August 2012–September 2014) (OVA) (Diomedéa) * Hidamari Sketch × Honeycomb (ひだまりスケッチ×ハニカム) (October 2012–December 2012) (TV animation) (Shaft) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions (中二病でも恋がしたい!) (October 2012–December 2012) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * OniAi (お兄ちゃんだけど愛さえあれば関係ないよねっ) (October 2012–December 2012) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Aikatsu! (アイカツ!) (October 2012–March 2016) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Hanayaka Nari, Waga Ichizoku (華ヤカ哉、我ガ一族) (December 2012–March 2013) (OVA) (Anpro & Team KG) * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai (ささみさん@がんばらない) (January 2013–March 2013) (TV animation) (TV animation) (Shaft) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Senran Kagura (閃乱カグラ) (January 2013–March 2013) (TV animation) (TV animation) (Artland & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Da Capo III (D.C.III 〜ダ・カーポIII〜) (January 2013–March 2013) (TV animation) (Actas) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (花咲くいろは HOME SWEET HOME) (March 2013) (Anime film) (P.A.Works) * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (はたらく魔王さま!) (April 2013–June 2013) (TV animation) (White Fox) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Red Data Girl (RDG レッドデータガール) (April 2013–June 2013) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Samurai Bride (百花繚乱 サムライブライド) (April 2013–June 2013) (TV animation) (Arms & Genco) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku (宮河家の空腹) (April 2013–July 2013) (Original net animation) (Ordet & Encourage Films) * Donyatsu (どーにゃつ) (June 2013) (Original net animation) (Gathering) * High School DxD New (ハイスクールD×D NEW) (July 2013–September 2013) (TV animation) (TNK & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ) (July 2013–September 2013) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen (ローゼンメイデン) (July 2013–September 2013) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Free! (フリー!) (July 2013–March 2014) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation & Animation Do) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Takanashi Rikka Kai: Gekijō-ban Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! (小鳥遊六花・改 〜劇場版 中二病でも恋がしたい!〜) (September 2013) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation) * I Couldn't Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job. (勇者になれなかった俺はしぶしぶ就職を決意しました。) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (Asread) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Gingitsune (ぎんぎつね) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Walkure Romanze (ワルキューレロマンツェ) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (8-Bit) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Beyond the Boundary (境界の彼方) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * BlazBlue Alter Memory (ブレイブルー オルター・メモリー) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (Hoods Entertainment & teamKG) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Non Non Biyori (のんのんびより) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Infinite Stratos 2 (IS 〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉2) (October 2013–December 2013) (TV animation) (8-Bit) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Recently, My Sister Is Unusual (最近、妹のようすがちょっとおかしいんだが。) (January 2014–March 2014) (TV animation) (Project No.9) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions -Heart Throb- (中二病でも恋がしたい!戀) (January 2014–March 2014) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Saki: The Nationals (咲-Saki- 全国編) (January 2014–April 2014) (TV animation) (Studio Gokumi) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Nobunaga the Fool (ノブナガ・ザ・フール) (January 2014–June 2014) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Daimidaler: Prince vs Penguin Empire (健全ロボ ダイミダラー) (April 2014–June 2014) (TV animation) (TNK & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior (僕らはみんな河合荘) (April 2014–June 2014) (TV animation) (Brain's Base) (Broadcaster: TBS) * The Comic Artist and His Assistants (マンガ家さんとアシスタントさんと) (April 2014–June 2014) (TV animation) (Zexcs) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Rail Wars! (レール・ウォーズ!) (July 2014–September 2014) (TV animation) (Passione) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Glasslip (グラスリップ) (July 2014–September 2014) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Love Stage!! (ラブステージ!!) (July 2014–September 2014) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ ツヴァイ!) (July 2014–September 2014) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Tokyo ESP (東京ESP) (July 2014–September 2014) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hybrid Child (ハイブリッドチャイルド) (October 2014–January 2015) (OVA) (Studio Deen) * Garo -Honō no Kokuin- (牙狼-GARO- -炎の刻印-) (October 2014–March 2015) (TV animation) (MAPPA) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Yatterman Night (夜ノヤッターマン) (January 2015–March 2015) (TV animation) (Tatsunoko Productions) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Beyond the Boundary: I'll Be Here (境界の彼方 I'LL BE HERE) (March 2015–April 2015) (OVA) (Kyoto Animation) * Sound! Euphonium (響け!ユーフォニアム) (April 2015–June 2015) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * High School DxD BorN (ハイスクールD×D BorN) (April 2015–June 2015) (TV animation) (TNK & Genco) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失) (April 2015–July 2015) (TV animation) (Satelight) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher (電波教師) (April 2015–September 2015) (TV animation) (A-1 Pictures) (Broadcaster: Nippon TV) * Battle Spirits: Burning Souls (バトルスピリッツ 烈火魂) (April 2015–March 2016) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Junjo Romantica 3 (純情ロマンチカ3) (July 2015–September 2015) (TV animation) (Studio Deen) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! (Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ ツヴァイ ヘルツ!) (July 2015–September 2015) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Non Non Biyori Repeat (のんのんびより りぴーと) (July 2015–September 2015) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation (櫻子さんの足下には死体が埋まっている) (October 2015–December 2015) (TV animation) (Troyca) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Garo -Guren no Tsuki- (牙狼 -紅蓮ノ月-) (October 2015–April 2016) (TV animation) (MAPPA) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (かみさまみならい ヒミツのここたま) (October 2015–Ongoing) (TV animation) (OLM) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * High Speed! -Free! Starting Days- (ハイ☆スピード!-Free! Starting Days-) (December 2015) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation & Animation Do) * Girls Beyond the Wasteland (少女たちは荒野を目指す) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (Project No.9) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Myriad Colors Phantom World (無彩限のファントム・ワールド) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Haruchika: Haruta & Chika (ハルチカ〜ハルタとチカは青春する〜) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (紅殻のパンドラ) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (AXsiZ & Studio Gokumi) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle (最弱無敗の神装機竜) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (Lerche) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Please Tell Me! Galko-chan (おしえて!ギャル子ちゃん) (January 2016–March 2016) (TV animation) (Feel) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * She and Her Cat: Everything Flows (彼女と彼女の猫 -Everything Flows-) (March 2016) (OVA) (P.A.Works) * Sound! Euphonium: Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu e Yōkoso (劇場版 響け!ユーフォニアム〜北宇治高校吹奏楽部へようこそ〜) (April 2016) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation) * Bakuon!! (ばくおん!!) (April 2016–June 2016) (TV animation) (TMS Entertainment) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Big Order (ビッグオーダー) (April 2016–June 2016) (TV animation) (Asread) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Bungo Stray Dogs (文豪ストレイドッグス) (April 2016–December 2016) (TV animation) (Bones) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Battle Spirits: Double Drive (バトルスピリッツ ダブルドライブ) (April 2016–March 2017) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Aikatsu Stars! (アイカツスターズ!) (April 2016–March 2018) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Servamp (SERVAMP -サーヴァンプ-) (July 2016–September 2016) (TV animation) (Brain's Base & Platinum Vision) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma: The Second Plate (食戟のソーマ 弐ノ皿) (July 2016–September 2016) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei!! (Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ ドライ!!) (July 2016–September 2016) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Handa-kun (はんだくん) (July 2016–September 2016) (TV animation) (Diomedéa) (Broadcaster: TBS) * Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (レガリア The Three Sacred Stars) (July 2016–November 2016) (TV animation) (Actas) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Sound! Euphonium 2 (響け!ユーフォニアム2) (October 2016–December 2016) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Keijo!!!!!!!! (競女!!!!!!!!) (October 2016–December 2016) (TV animation) (Xebec) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Dream Festival! (ドリフェス!) (October 2016–December 2016) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Flip Flappers (フリップフラッパーズ) (October 2016–December 2016) (TV animation) ( ) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Long Riders! (ろんぐらいだぁす!) (October 2016–February 2017) (TV animation) (Actas) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Masamune-kun's Revenge (政宗くんのリベンジ) (January 2017–March 2017) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (小林さんちのメイドラゴン) (January 2017–April 2017) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Sin: The 7 Deadly Sins (SIN 七つの大罪) (April 2017–June 2017) (TV animation) (TNK & Artland) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Sukasuka (終末なにしてますか?忙しいですか?救ってもらっていいですか?) (April 2017–June 2017) (TV animation) (C2C & Satelight) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Grimoire of Zero (ゼロから始める魔法の書) (April 2017–June 2017) (TV animation) (White Fox) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Free! -Timeless Medley- (April 2017–July 2017) (OVA) (Kyoto Animation & Animation Do) * Classroom of the Elite (ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ) (July 2017–September 2017) (TV animation) (Lerche) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Angel's 3Piece! (天使の3P!) (July 2017–September 2017) (TV animation) (Project No.9) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Chronos Ruler (時間の支配者) (July 2017–September 2017) (TV animation) (Project No.9) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Saiyuki Reload Blast (最遊記RELOAD BLAST) (July 2017–September 2017) (TV animation) (Platinum Vision) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Vatican Miracle Examiner (バチカン奇跡調査官) (July 2017–September 2017) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: WOWOW) * Cyborg 009: Call of Justice (サイボーグ009 コール オブ ジャスティス) (July 2017–September 2017) (Original net animation) (OLM & Signal MD) * Mahōjin Guru Guru (2017) (魔法陣グルグル) (July 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (Production I.G) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Oath Under Snow (Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ 雪下の誓い) (August 2017) (Anime film) (Silver Link) * Kimi no Koe o Todoketai (きみの声をとどけたい) (August 2017) (Anime film) (Madhouse) * Free! -Take Your Marks- (October 2017) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation & Animation Do) * Code: Realize − Guardian of Rebirth (Code:Realize 〜創世の姫君〜) (October 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (MSC) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Konohana Kitan (このはな綺譚) (October 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (Genco & Lerche) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Dream Festival! R (ドリフェス! R) (October 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * The Idolmaster: Side M (アイドルマスター SideM) (October 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (A-1 Pictures) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Two Car (つうかあ) (October 2017–December 2017) (TV animation) (Silver Link) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Garo: Vanishing Line (牙狼-GARO- -VANISHING LINE-) (October 2017–March 2018) (TV animation) (MAPPA) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma: The Third Plate (食戟のソーマ 餐ノ皿) (October 2017–June 2018) (TV animation) (J.C.Staff) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions -Take On Me- (中二病でも恋がしたい! -Take On Me-) (January 2018) (Anime film) (Kyoto Animation) * Citrus (シトラス) (January 2018–March 2018) (TV animation) (Passione) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Violet Evergarden (ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン) (January 2018–March 2018) (TV animation) (Kyoto Animation) (Broadcaster: Tokyo MX) * Hakumei and Mikochi (ハクメイとミコチ) (January 2018–March 2018) (TV animation) (Lerche) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Märchen Mädchen (メルヘン・メドヘン) (January 2018–March 2018) (TV animation) (Hoods Entertainment) (Broadcaster: AT-X) * Aikatsu Friends! (アイカツフレンズ!) (Coming in April 2018) (TV animation) (Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Bungo Stray Dogs: Dead Apple (文豪ストレイドッグス DEAD APPLE) (Coming in March 2018) (Anime film) (Bones) * Butlers (BUTLERS〜千年百年物語〜) (Coming in April 2018) (TV animation) (Silver Link) * Magical Girl Ore (魔法少女 俺) (Coming in April 2018) (TV animation) (Genco & Pierrot) * Uma Musume Pretty Derby (ウマ娘 プリティーダービー) (Coming in 2018) (TV animation) (P.A.Works) References External links *Lantis.jp, official website * * * *Kiramune Category:Anime industry Category:Bandai Visual Category:1999 establishments in Japan Category:2018 disestablishments in Japan Category:Record labels established in 1999 Category:Record labels disestablished in 2018 Category:Lantis (company) Category:Japanese record labels